Tribute
by roughewn
Summary: If Kagome had been in Japan today this would have been her prayer.  Please be warned that this was meant as my heartfelt prayer.  However, some may find this too raw to read if they are greiving the loss of those in Japan.


Tribute

I do not own Inuyasha, only this prayer.

Kagome's breath came in short pants as she realized they could not get away fast enough. The water was coming in too fast! The earthquake had shook the ground for what felt like hours. Her and the family she was seeing as a visiting nurse managed to get out of the house unharmed. They got in Kagome's car shortly after and tried to leave, but they weren't the only ones. She saw the water and ordered the old couple and their grandson out of the car.

Running for what she hoped was high ground the only thing she could do was yell 'take cover!' before she raised her barrier around the small group. The force pushed them back 10 feet. It never let up as debris bounced into them. Kagome started to shake, she didn't know if she could hold it any longer. She opened her eyes to look at the stunned and frightened faces of the family. Tears started to fall as the saturated ground started to seep water under her barrier. She let of shuddered sobs, the words 'I'm sorry' clearly written over her face.

The old man simply knelt down in front the miko and started praying for her strength. His family soon followed in an eerie chant amongst the hollowing sound of the water. Kagome was strengthened by their faith and held on for all she was worth. Suddenly she felt the push of a demon fish aura and looked up to see one franticly pushing on her barrier. It was urgently trying to move her. She took the last of her strength and made the barrier a bubble. It swiftly floated away and the demon pushed hard to move them to higher ground. Another demon fish swam up and barreled into the bubble and the other fish pushing. It propelled them away from the spot just in time for a huge rooftop to slam into the spot they had just occupied, taking out the demon that had butted them away.

Her tears ran quicker until they had been pushed to high ground. She let go of her powers and fell onto the grass in wailing sobs that were louder than the rushing water.

"NOO!", her voice hoarse and high, "How could he? HOW COULD HE GIVE HIS LIFE FOR ME!" She cried till the tears could not come.

The fish demon nodded briefly to the stunned humans and swam away. The old man took Kagome's shoulders in his hands. "Young Miko, you have saved us. The Gods sent a creature in turn save you. We look to you for our guidance right now. What will you do?"

Kagome knew that in the coming months, even years, she would do many things. But at this moment their was only one thing her exhausted body could do. "Pray with me."

_To whatever God will hear me. We have lost, are losing, mothers, daughter, fathers, sons, the young, the old, our friends and neighbors. They are being swept away and buried before our goodbyes can be said. Take the hands of your new angels and lead them to peace in the beyond. As our burden of sorrows grows with our loss of family and life giving land , may those hundreds of angels be allowed to spread their wings and lighten the load of the families left behind. May their lives always be felt with every tradition past on and every name given in honor to new life. With all prayers lifted on the wind let this one be heard. May strength give us hope to unearth and rebuild, may the cries of death become those of life, may we never forget but never return to the sorrow here, and may we always find reason to rejoice with every day that the sun rises on our faces!_

In the silence thereafter they walked for safety.

Somewhere hundreds of people have died, and in that same region the first cry of a child is heard. In that one child born when so many others had died we will find a savior who may one day do something that will save millions. It is not much comfort for the grieving soul, but it's a start. My grandmother always said that no matter how much we wish for the next day to never come so that we don't go farther away from the departed. It will. No matter what we do the next day will always rise and if the Lord said it should, then so should I rise from my bed and great the new day.

**To all those in Japan who have lost so much. I send my prayers and love and all my hope.**


End file.
